villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Terry Duckworth
Terry Duckworth was a villain in the British Soap Opera Coronation Street and was the son of best loved couple Jack and Vera Duckworth. He was played by Nigel Pivaro on-off from 1983 to 2012. Biography Originally in his early years in the show, Terry wasn't a bad lad. Despite being still a rogue, he didn't have the darker side he would develop later in his life. In 1985 his girlfriend got pregnant with his child, however she moved away with her parents leaving a broken Terry behind. He lodged with Hilda Ogden, and comforted her when thugs broke into her home when she was away for the week. After staying in the street for five-years, he fled with a married woman in 1987. He returned a year later and pawned off a watch to Alec Gilroy the landlord of the Rovers Return. In 1992, he returned with his pregnant wife Lisa. Terry ended up in prison for GBH, but still wanted to marry his girlfriend. However after he married her at the church, he attempted to escape from the guards and was captured a few days later. Lisa decided to separate from him and she gave birth to their son Tommy. Lisa later died after being struck by a car, and his son was being looked after by his parents. When released from prison in late 1993, Terry needed some cash. So on Christmas, he took his son away from his parents and sold him to his in-laws, with the agreement they pay him a lump sum of money each year and they get to keep Tommy, which caused devastation to his parents. In 1996, he took Tommy away from his in-laws when they failed to keep up with the payments and returned to Coronation Street. He later handed Tommy back when they paid up, and made him sign a document which ensured they can have custody of Tommy until the age of 18. Terry returned in 1997 after the birth of his third son, Brad. He tried to fleece his parents of money they earned at their newly owned Rover's Return, but his father saw through Terry and made him leave. Terry came back in 1999 and sold a dodgy car to Vera. When a neighbour borrowed the car, it caused a car crash and she died later. Terry crushed the car to get rid of the evidence. He turned back up on Christmas and was punched by the dead woman's husband. In 2000, Terry was tracked down by his dad Jack, who asked Terry to donate a kidney for his son Paul, who was sick. Terry wanted payment, but chickened out at the last minute, leaving his mum to donate which made her sick. This caused Terry to have rarely seen remorse, although she pulled through in the end. In 2001, Terry was locked up in prison after being set up by a cop whose wife he had an affair with. After help from his father, Terry was found not guilty and freed. In 2008, Terry returned for his mother's funeral. He told his dad he shouldn't sell his house to Tyrone Dobbs, the surrogate son of Jack, as he should keep it in the family. Terry departed again, although Jack didn't listen to what Terry said, as he considered Tyrone and his girlfriend his family. When Jack died in 2010, Terry didn't attend the funeral as he couldn't be bothered making the long trip. In 2012, Terry borrowed a large sum of money from a loan shark, and planned to set up a strip club on Coronation Street. The residents where shocked by his return. Terry was surprised to find an older Tommy living on the street, and tried to make amends with him, but only to start trouble between Tommy and Tyrone who were now friends. But Terry had problems with loan sharks who threatened him. He got Tommy to ask Tyrone for money, which Tyrone agreed. However Terry planned to flee the street with the new sum of money and get away from Coronation Street. Tommy caught him and gave Terry a choice between him or the money. Terry chose the money and left, before telling Tommy that he was glad he (Tommy) wasn't like himself. Navigation Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Con Artists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Spouses Category:Cheater Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Parents Category:On & Off Category:Mischievous Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Ensemble